


Podfic: two are halves of one

by Djapchan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Found Family Feels, Humor, M/M, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Five Times Magnus & Alec Were Interrupted, and One Time They Were NotAnd a bit of what everyone else thinks when faced with the happy couple.





	Podfic: two are halves of one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [two are halves of one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328627) by [jillyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae). 



**Author's Note:**

> Download via Mediafire:
> 
> [two are halves of one](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tblg9ude6bb4dg2/SH_Two_are_Halves_of_One.mp3/file)


End file.
